The present invention relates to a system for controlling the operation of a compressor of an air conditioner for motor vehicles, and more particularly to a system for stopping the operation of the compressor in particular driving conditions of the vehicle.
Heretofore, the operation of the compressor is stopped, in order to reduce the load on the engine when large driving power is required at particular driving conditions such as acceleration of the vehicle.
As examples, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 49-102029 discloses a system which operates to stop the operation of a compressor when an accelerator pedal of a motor vehicle is depressed over a predetermined degree, and Japanese Patent Application Laid Open No. 52-99530 discloses a system for cutting off the power transmitted to a compressor when pressure in an intake passage exceeds a predetermined value.
In the prior art, the condition, such as the pressure in the intake passage, for removing the compressor load on the engine is set to a single reference value, regardless of driving conditions of the vehicle. Accordingly, sufficient driveability of the vehicle can not be effected in the air conditioning state, particularly at acceleration after starting the vehicle.